


At Home

by Savorybreakfasts



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: Thanks for reading!





	At Home

“Doesn’t it just feel good?”

Michael and Tilly’s feet pounded the deck in unison, but their breath was out of synch. Tilly was working to keep the pace Michael set. Her face was flushed; more curls escaped her ponytail with each stride. Michael granted her a smile.

“It’s entirely fitting that you feel good. You’ve shaved 20 seconds off your best kilometer time in only three weeks. I believe the nutrition plan is helping.”

Tilly started to laugh but it turned into a moment’s puffing and gasping. She regained her breath and looked at Michael with both affection and humor.

“No, not the achievement. I mean, yeah, the new time is awesome and I am really proud, and I’m grateful for you taking the time to help me; I know you would be getting a better workout without me if you were just focusing on your own goals and it really does mean a lot—“

“Tilly?”

“Right, too many words. What I meant to say was ‘doesn’t it just feel good?’”

“Tilly. That’s exactly what you did say.”

“Oh. Right I did. But doesn’t it? Close your eyes for just a second.”

Michael looked skeptical, but did, keeping them closed for one, two, three beats, then opening them and looking at Tilly quizzically.

“Didn’t it feel good? The bounce of your feet, the burn in your legs? You lean forward a bit—doesn’t it feel like you could take off? The momentum! And the sounds of the ship? I love it, Michael. I love to feel feelings.”

Michael looked at her in silence for a long moment as her gaze changed from questioning to admiration.

“I think you have a lot to teach me, Sylvia Tilly.”

Later that night Michael lay in bed, staring up at nothing, hands folded below her breasts. She used this time to gather her thoughts, organize her feelings, but tonight they weren’t cooperating. Any images that came to mind were displaced by Tilly’s flying hair and flushed face, any feelings by the wonder at this woman who loved to feel feelings. The very idea. Michael had long since rejected the concept that feelings were only damaging and to be repressed. She knew that emotions, however illogical, were a valuable source of information. But to enjoy the process? She slowed her breathing and decided to try. I’m going to feel. She cleared her mind. I’m going to feel whatever comes in. 

Phillipa Georgiou’s face as she ordered Michael taken to the brig. Sarek in sick-bay saying, “we’re not technically related.” Phillipa’s body.

Tilly was at her side. She hadn’t realized she’d cried out.

“Are you having a nightmare?”

“I’m having feelings! What’s wrong with you? How can you love this? How can you love this pain?”

Michael’s voice almost, but not quite, shook. Fury flowed through her and made her feel strong again.

“Because it’s what allows for all the rest. Don’t be afraid, Micheal.”

Micheal snorted. “I haven’t been afraid since I was eight years old.”

There was a pause. “Maybe that’s what’s wrong.” 

Tilly looked at her for a moment. 

“Budge over.”

Michael did, and Tilly slid down until she was lying by Michael’s side, on top of the blanket that was covering her. They lay in silence for a moment, until Michael spoke.

“This is pleasant.”

“That’s a very Vulcan thing to say. I mean, I don’t mean anything bad by it, it just seemed so…objective!”

Michael turned to lay on her side and gazed at Tilly. 

“How would you put it?”

“No, um, pleasant works, pleasant is good, yeah, um…” 

“Tilly.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you do this often?”

“Climb onto my roommates bunks? Oh God I’m sorry I’m totally invading your space! I’ll go!”

“No. You’re not. Stay. But I meant lie in bed next to another woman.”

“Oh. Um, no. But whenever I get the chance. Men too. I like closeness. Is it ok?”

“It is very ok.”

Michael snuggled lower into the blankets, her head level with Tilly’s shoulder. She felt a warmth and peace she hadn’t felt yet on Discovery, hadn’t felt for a long time, if she were honest with herself. She hesitated, then asked quietly, “Will you stay? At least until I fall asleep?”

Tilly turned to be facing Michael, put her arm over Michael’s shoulders.

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

Michael was asleep by the time Tilly started snoring. They stayed there until morning, at peace and at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
